Fluid dispensing closures typically are comprised of a one-piece integrally molded structure that includes a base and a lid integrally connected to the base by one or more hinge elements. The base includes a dispensing opening through which product may be dispensed in the open position of the lid, and through which dispensing is blocked in the closed position of the lid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,916, 5,489,035 and 5,913,435 illustrate dispensing closures of this type. It is a general object of the present invention to provide a dispensing closure, a dispensing closure and container package, and a method of making a dispensing closure, in which accumulation of moisture on the deck of the closure base is retarded, which achieve smooth product dispensing and cut-off, and/or in which a trap is provided on the underside of the closure base to prevent the dispensing of condensed or separated liquid (e.g., water or vinegar) ahead of a viscous fluid product such as ketchup or mustard.
A dispensing closure in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a closure base having a base wall, a skirt with an axis and at least one internal thread or bead for securing the closure to a container finish. A deck is raised with respect to the closure base wall and has an arcuate convex external surface at an angle to the axis of the skirt to prevent the puddling of moisture on the upper or external surface of the deck. A dispensing opening is disposed in the deck, and a lid is integrally connected to the closure base by at least one hinge. 
A dispensing closure in accordance with an exemplary preferred embodiment of the invention includes a base and a lid integrally connected to the base by at least one hinge. The base includes an annular base wall, and a skirt extending from an outer peripheral edge of the base wall with one or more internal threads or beads for securing the closure to a container finish. A deck has a peripheral wall extending from an inner peripheral edge of the base wall in a direction opposite the skirt, and a deck wall extending across an edge of the peripheral wall spaced from the base wall. The deck has an arcuate convex external surface at an angle to the axis of the skirt. A dispensing opening is disposed in the deck wall surrounded by an annular wall upstanding from the deck wall. The annular wall has an outer edge spaced from the deck wall and lying in a plane at an angle to the axis of the skirt. The point on the edge of the annular wall remote from the hinge is at the greatest distance from the deck wall. The angulated edge of the annular wall forms a spout that facilitates dispensing and cut-off of product through the dispensing opening.
Other aspects of the present invention contemplate a closure and container package that includes a container and a dispensing closure in accordance with an aspect of the invention discussed above, and a method of making a dispensing closure by integrally molding the closure in accordance with one of the aspects of the invention discussed above.